Broken
by akaanee
Summary: A GinxRan songfic. Song by Secondhand Serenade - Broken.


**GinxRan. Woot! I just adore them. Who doesn't? :D They're like _made_ for each other but not _meant_ to be together. Lovely, lovely. I just love that kind of angst :'). Song by Secondhand Serenade - Broken.**

**

* * *

  
**

Broken

_**In the moonlight, your face it glows**_

_**Like a thousand diamonds, I suppose**_

_**And your hair flows like the ocean breeze…**_

It wouldn't do if anyone caught Ichimaru Gin sitting perched on the windowsill of the human girl's apartment. Nor would it be good if they found out that he had come all the way from Las Noches just to see the sleeping form of Matsumoto Rangiku.

He knew this, he knew the havoc he could wreak if he was caught by any sides. And yet, he couldn't resist. He went searching for her when he heard she had come to the world of the living. Just to make sure that she was happy, alive and well. Then every night, he would come back here, just to see her sleeping.

Rangiku stirred in her sleep, and he knew that it was time to go, for she was in between dreams and reality. Gin sighed, he always hated this part of the night. The silver-haired man turned round to open a Garganta. Before he could step in, however, he heard Rangiku whisper in her sleep.

"Gin…"

He turned around, surprised. Her beautiful face was restless, could she be dreaming of him? Slowly, his mocking grin softened to a real smile.

"G'night Ran-chan. Stay safe."

* * *

Rangiku woke from her slumber in confusion. Was it just a dream? Or maybe the man himself had come to say those words to her? She _had _been dreaming of him. She dreamed that he was back. And she had run to him, ran to his arms that were wide open for her and only her. But when she reached him, he shattered, blowing away like dust in the wind.

Rangiku sighed. She couldn't bear to think of the second option, it hurt too much. When he betrayed Soul Society, betrayed_ her, _she had loathed him. But that didn't last very long.

_**Not a million fights could make me hate you**_

_**You're invincible, yeah it's true**_

_**It's in your eyes where I find peace**_

And yet she could never see the scarlet iris of his eyes again, the eyes that held so many secrets. So many suitors had come to try to win her, but none of them could succeed. Except him. And it was also him who had disappointed her, who had broken her heart. Rangiku chose her options.

"It's just a dream then," she sighed, and retreated back to her sleep.

_**Is it broken? Can we work it out?**_

_**Let's light up the town, scream out loud**_

_**Is it broken? Can we work it out?**_

Rangiku felt a pair of arms wrap around her waist and a chin land on her shoulder as she stared up at the sky from the rooftop of Karakura High. She need not turn around to know who it was.

"Hiya Ran-chan," the voice whispered close to her ear. "How ya doin'?"

"Gin," her voice was icy but inside she wished for nothing more than to turn around and hold him too. She cherished every single second he held her in his arms, enjoyed the comforting warmth of his chest against her back. Her brain was telling her to get her Soul Candy out and draw Haineko, but her heart, body and soul loved it just the way it is. And… her brain was overpowered.

They didn't do or say anything else but stare together at the sky. Rangiku felt she could do anything so they could stay like this forever, so that time could stop. But that kind of fantasy wouldn't happen, of course. After a while his arms loosened, and the wonderful warmth on her back disappeared.

"You're leaving?" Rangiku asked. Her voice still cold but her heart throbbed with pain.

"Oh yes!" he said pleasantly. "I couldn't just stay here forever, you know. There are many things I need to do."

She watched him open a Garganta and beyond it she saw the lifeless desert and endless night of Hueco Mundo. He stepped in, but before it closed he turned around and opened his eyes, revealing the ruby red iris.

"See ya Ran-chan," he said softly. "Till we meet again."

And he was gone, leaving Rangiku alone to deal with her aching heart.

_**I can see in your eyes, you're ready to break**_

_**Don't look away**_

Rangiku's strawberry-blonde hair waved in the night air as Gin stared at her, some houses away as she sat on the roof of the human girl's apartment with her little white-haired taicho. He couldn't help but feel a twinge of jealousy towards the head of the 10th division. Being able to call on her and see her whenever he liked.

It took all of the ex-captain's power to not rush over there and take her in his arms, to claim her for himself. Faintly he could hear her tinkling laugh, and wished that he could hold her hand and run his slender fingers through her hair, just like what he used to do when they were kids.

His cloak over his own reiatsu weakened as he lost concentration and a tiny bit of his spiritual pressure seeped out. Gathering his thoughts, he strengthened it again. He twitched nervously as he saw Rangiku's head turn towards his direction. Had she noticed?

Rangiku's hair fluttered as she turned her attention back to her captain.

_**So here we are now in a place where**_

_**The sun blends in with the ocean thin**_

_**So thin we could stand across each other**_

She had been talking to her taicho, discussing their next move, when she suddenly caught something that felt a little bit like…

Her head turned to the east. There seemed to be nothing there. Than what was that before? Her imagination?

_**Together we wonder if we will last these days**_

_**If I asked you to stay would you tell me**_

_**That you would be mine?**_

"Matsumoto? Matsumoto? Are you with me?" the small captain asked. She blinked rapidly and turned her blue eyes back to her leader.

"Gomen, taicho," she muttered. Out of the corner of her eyes, she saw a faint glimmer of silver in the direction before. Matsumoto Rangiku smiled faintly.

_**Or think that we are broken?**_

_**

* * *

  
**_

_**And time, is all I ask for**_

_**Time, I just need one more day**_

_**And time, you've been crying too long**_

_**Time, and your tears wrote this song**_

_**Stay…**_

"Stay," Rangiku begged, clinging to the sleeve of Gin's robe as he visited her once again tonight.

Gin looked at back at her, and betrayed a slight hint of expression in his emotionless façade as he stared into Rangiku's blue eyes. He had been sitting on the windowsill as always, when her eyes suddenly snapped open. He found he was unable to turn away and run for it. His expression became flawlessly unemotional once again.

"M'afraid I can't do that Ran-chan," he said and patted her head. Suddenly he felt a familiar reiatsu coming closer. "Oh! And Hitsu-chan's here! Well I really must be off!" his hand moved to prise off her finger's from his slleve, event though he hated himself for doing so. But her grip merely tightened.

"No, no, please don't. I'm sure he'll understand – " she pleaded again, and he laughed. Hitsugaya? Understand? Not likely. He looked at her then quickly grabbed her face and land a two-second-kiss on her lips.

The next thing she knew, Rangiku was holding only a scrap of fabric from Gin's sleeve, the flavor of his lips burnt to her mouth.

* * *

Later that night, Gin returned to his perch on the window sill. As he looked at her peaceful face, he wished now more than ever he could run his fingertips on her pale cheeks bathed in moonlight.

A little piece of fabric caught his attention. Lying on top of the bedside table was the scrap of his sleeve he had torn to free himself earlier. With a smile he leaped out the window and landed smoothly on the small garden of the apartment. He looked around for something appropriate when he caught sight of a bush with pale blue flowers. He picked a few, then jumped back to Rangiku's second storey room.

Still with that small smile playing on his lips, he took the piece of fabric and replaced it with a bunch of forget-me-nots.

_**In the moonlight, your face it glows…**_

_**

* * *

**_**Yays to me! R&R please. Love you all :***_**  
**_


End file.
